


Running Away From A Fight

by kiefercarlos



Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Kurt doesn't know when to run away from a fight and that gets him into trouble. Hopefully him and Blaine will make it out together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: New Direction One Shots (Klaine heavy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105449
Kudos: 29





	Running Away From A Fight

It wasn't your fault." Burt said putting an arm around Blaine's shoulder, hoping to try and give the youngster some comfort.

"It really feels like my fault." Blaine said with a sigh, "I should have done more, I could have gotten him killed." He grumbles and Burt sighs, the poor kid was beating himself up over this.

"No, you didn't do anything. Kurt has never run away from a fight, I've god damn tried to teach him, but he won't." Burt explains and Blaine glances up from his curled hands to look at the father figure sitting next to him. "You being there probably saved his life Blaine. If he had been on his own, that would have still happened and there wouldn't have anyone there to try and fight off the attackers, no one to try and stop the bleeding, no one to call an ambulance and no one to sit with him and hold his hand. You saved him Blaine, and I am not going to blame you for one second of it and I'm pretty damn sure Kurt won't either." Burt says and Blaine sighs and nods his head a little in understanding.

"How's your arm, what did the doctors say?" Burt questions, hoping to take the boys mind off the incident.

"It's a delicate fracture. They're sending me to get it cast soon." Blaine explains as he looks at the wrapped arm, sitting in a sling.

"Well, that's good, means you'll be out of the running to do all Kurt's lifting and carrying." Burt says causing the younger boy to giggle softly.

"I think he's got enough of them." Blaine says and lifts his head to look across the waiting room where the whole New Directions where sitting, waiting for the news. They were mingled in with a couple of his Dalton friends, who had come when he called.

"Yeah, I think the two of you are going to be in good hands." Burt says as he smiles at the group across the room and pats Blaine on the back gently. He then stands and returns across the room, to sit between Finn and Carole.

Burt's seat is taken by Wes and David sits the other side. "You have a good talk?" Wes asks and Blaine sighs and leans his head back against the wall, now staring up at the ceiling instead of down at the floor.

"He makes sense and he's not blaming me. I just can't feel like I should have done more, jumped into the fight, not have frozen." Blaine explained to his friends, they know him well enough, that they understand where his head is at.

"It wasn't your fault and, the fact you froze, doesn't make you weak or cowardly or whatever is going through your head. You freezing when that attack happened, is because you have experience. It's a natural reaction and it didn't last, you did get into the fight. You just got your ass kicked in the process." David explained and Blaine just sighed loudly.

"What if Kurt doesn't forgive me. What if he's angry that I didn't get attacked as much as him? What if he turns into another Jeremy and can't face me without remembering what happened. I can't bear to lose him like that." Blaine expresses and Wes and David are silent for a couple of moments, sharing ideas, without speaking.

"Look, we really like Kurt and from what we've learned from you, him and his friends, that wouldn't happen. He's too strong for that. He'll probably make you go out and reface the incident. He's pretty strong minded like that." David explained and Blaine let out a smile. Kurt was pretty fantastic and something like this realistically wouldn't stop him.

Before he could reply, the doctor who had been in charge of Kurt's surgery walked into the room and everyone stood. Blaine rushing over to stand next to Finn, who had one arm around his mother and the other went around Blaine's shoulder, being careful to mind the injured arm.

"Everything went perfectly to plan." The doctor started and the room all let out a collective sigh of relief, the doctor smiled. "He's being moved up to intensive care now, we'll keep him there for a couple days, to keep an eye on the injuries and see how he's healing, then we'll move down to a side room. I'll get a nurse to show you up to his room when he's settled in. He'll be coming out of the anaesthetic in about an hour, we hope." The doctor says and Burt steps forward and shakes the man's hand and then pulls him into a hug, not even hiding the tears.

Carol pulls him back and hugs him herself. The doctor walks away with a smile, leaving the gathered group to wait once again. "Okay, he'll probably be in for a little while, so someone will have to go back to the house and grab some stuff for him." Carol announces and everyone looks at each other. "I'll go and collect some stuff for him, if someone gives me a lift." She announces and Mike stands up.

"I'll do it. We'll go and grab some food for everyone when we're out." He explains and Burt pulls his wallet out, but he's beaten to the punch by David who passes a couple of crisp notes over to the other boy.

"Let us." He says and Mike takes them with a nod, slipping them into his own wallet. He puts his hand on Mercedes back as she takes Carol's keys off the women and head out.

"The rest of you, just wait around here, until we come and collect you, when Kurt comes to." Burt says and the group all nod and take seats again, Burt puts an arm around Blaine as Carole takes Finn's arm and the four of them head towards the nurses station, where they were soon directed up to the intensive care ward. They were buzzed into Kurt's room and they all paused a few feet from the bed, shocked at the state he was in. Blaine had seen Kurt when it had happened, and he thinks that Kurt actually looks worse now.

"He'll be coming around soon, but the pain killers will probably be making him drowsy, he probably won't stay awake long." The nurse commented as she left the family alone to crowd around Kurt's bedside, careful of all the tubes and wires.

"He looks so fragile." Finn commented as he leant at the end of the bed, staring down the bed at his little brother.

"He is." Burt says softly, gently pushing a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes. They flickered and Burt's hand went to grasp his sons.

"Dad." Came a weak and strangled voice and Burt leant over and placed a kiss to his sons' forehead.

"I'm here kiddo." He says and fights back the tears, knowing he can't let Kurt see him crying over him.

"Blaine." He says in a gasp and Blaine shimmies up to Kurt's other side, taking his other hand.

"I'm here Kurt. I'm fine. Just some bumps." Blaine says gently, placing a kiss to the back of Kurt's hand.

The older boy lets out a content sigh. "Good. I was worried…..they'd get you too…" Kurt gasped out, his voice weak and breathless.

"I'm fine, I'm really glad you're awake." He says and Burt smiles over the boy who's become another son to him.

"And when you're better, we'll be having a chat about your inability to run away from a fight." Burt comments resting his head against his sons.

"Okay." Kurt practically whispers as he starts to drift off again.

Nobody in the room said anything. They couldn't they were still in shock, but at least they still had him. He was still there and they would try their hardest to stop this from happening again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you sort -of enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos, keep me writing


End file.
